Helping with Car Trouble
Helping with Car Trouble is a Driving Event in ''Death Road to Canada''. Event Text The group meets a man trying to repair his broken car. He clearly has no idea of what he is doing. * [[Mechanical] Character] Help fix car * Charming Character] Recruit him * Bandit Character] Steal his supplies * Grating Character] Tell him to COOL IT * No time to help Results Help fix car Character tries to fix the man's broken car. High mechanical (5 or higher) They use their car knowledge to quickly repair it! He appreciates the help and give some supplies! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Mechanical * Character Mechanical revealed * +12-22 pistol ammo * (50% chance) +9-16 rifle ammo * (30% chance) +8-12 shotgun shells All the chances are independent of each other. Average mechanical (2-4) Mechanical roll succeeds They take a day to help fix the man's car. He gives some supplies as a reward! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Mechanical * Character Mechanical revealed * +12-22 pistol ammo * (50% chance) +9-16 rifle ammo * (30% chance) +8-12 shotgun shells * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten All the chances are independent of each other. Mechanical roll fails They try to help over the course of a day, but aren't successful. Still, it's good practice. * Character Mechanical revealed * Character Loyalty revealed * Character -1 Morale (if Loyalty is not low) * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten Low mechanical (1 or lower) Character also has no idea what they're doing, and waste a good day farting around. * Character Mechanical revealed * Character Loyalty revealed * Character -1 Morale (if Loyalty is not low) * Group sleeps, one meal is eaten Recruit him The group accepts the man to the team! Onwards to Canada! * Character recruited (random name, always male, always starts with 0 Mechanical, comes with a Wrench) If party is full The group is full. Who would you like to replace to make room for the man? * Choice of replacing a party member or leaving the man behind. Steal his supplies Character easily robs the stranded man of their supplies, even his wrench. * Party -1/-2/+1 Morale (guilt) * +1 Wrench * +4-7 Food * +12-22 pistol ammo * (50% chance) +2-5 medical supplies * (50% chance) +9-16 rifle ammo * (30% chance) +20-40 gas * (30% chance) +8-12 shotgun shells All the chances are independent of each other. Tell him to COOL IT If human: Character tells the stranded man to COOL IT. If animal: Character ignores the stranded man and starts eating ants crawling on the cold ground. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) YOU'RE RIGHT! THE CAR JUST NEEDS MORE COOLANT TO RUN AGAIN! He offers a reward! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * Choice of a random recruit (named "Stranded Man") or 2 other rewards (see Rescue Successful! for a list of possible rewards) Failure He starts yelling at the group until they leave. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party -1 Morale No time to help *Event ends, nothing happens. Trivia *The characters recruited through the "recruit him" option and the charged COOL IT!!! option are not the same. Picking "recruit him" gives you a character who has a random name, is always male and always starts with 0 Mechanical. He will also be holding a Wrench. Using COOL IT generates an entire new character, who always has the name "Stranded Man", but does not have any preset stats or weapons. Category:Events